


Now Take My Hands

by ilien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2x100 drabble, M/M, Shall We Skate?, The King and the Skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: Phichit and Minami skate toShall We Skate?





	Now Take My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another ficlet I wrote this summer in anonspace and then decided to keep. Written for “100 words of rare pairs”.

Minami exaggerates his bow at “Your majesty”.

Phichit pretends to fall at the first “You can stand like a feather on the ice”, making Kenjorou catch him, and grabs his hand just a little tighter than strictly necessary at “Now take my hands, come on.” Then he almost knocks Minami down just before “Slow down” and executes a believably clumsy half-jump at “Yes, you did it!”

Kenjorou does his best to keep up, leading Phichit when he thinks he should lead, offering him a hand at the appropriate moments, and catching him when he expects to be caught.

When the music stops, they’re laughing and a little breathless.

“You know,” Minami says, gaining confidence from how easy it was to move together on the ice, “I’ve always shipped them.”

“Yeah?” Phichit’s smile is so bright it’s blinding. “So have I.”

Phichit’s lips are sweet and smell like grape chapstick. Minami isn’t sure how kisses are supposed to taste, but this is nice. More than nice. He could do this all day.

“Which one of your routines is good for pair skating?” Phichit pulls away just far enough to ask.

“All of them?” Kenjirou suggests, and reaches up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Why aren't there, like, hundreds of happy sunshine-filled fics about these two?..


End file.
